


Cold Mirror

by THISisGREAT



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other, and DiP, and also Gabriel (Good Omens), based on repossession by, because what's better than one Gabriel?? two Gabes, dreamsofspike, no rape but there is some bad touching so I'm tagging it just to be safe, one of them is rather bad, two of these lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THISisGREAT/pseuds/THISisGREAT
Summary: Gabriel finds himself in an eerily familiar place, in front of an eerily familiar face(this wont make much sense without reading the fics this is based on,,, but I can't control your actions. Heed the warnings)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: DiP-Repo-verse Crossover Works





	Cold Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Repossession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710115) by [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike). 



> This is for y'all in the discord,, without you guys this would not exists,
> 
> enjoy??

Gabriel was standing in his office. This wasn't a rare occurrence in Heaven. All angels knew that if they needed to get in contact with the archangel Gabriel, the most likely place to find him would be his office. This had not been the case for some time. Through the haze of exhaustion and pain he often experienced in the backroom, Gabriel had no idea how long ago it had been since he had stood in this place.

It felt like ages.

He took in his surroundings with the wistful desperation of a traveler finally arriving home. The white walls of his office shone with the same brilliance as they had always done, the light emanating from the ceiling reflected off the glistening marble floor. 

All of his possessions remained exactly where he had left them. To the right was his wardrobe, containing hundreds of stylish and beautiful suits he would never get to wear again. A pair of sleek, modern looking armchairs which he used for private meetings were to his left, and the far back wall was adorned with a decorative bookcase, which he had never actually had any use for, and only remained for aesthetic purposes.

_How vain._

Gabriel felt a twinge of shame. Looking at the bookcase only filled him with unease; it only made him think of the bookshop. He should remove it; he had no use for it anyway.

Shaking away any lingering discomfort, Gabriel wandered slowly around the room, marveling at all the luxuries he had once deemed insignificant. He relished the feeling of clothes on his skin, the comfortable soles of shoes under his feet, and the lack of burning from his wrists.

Wait.

When did he get to his office? How did he get here? He had no recollection of leaving the bookshop. Thinking back he tried to remember what had happened.

He was in heaven, he was sure. Could feel it down to the very core of his essence, but there seemed to be something off. 

Things were bizarre in this strange Heaven. Gabriel could vaguely recall walking towards his office, the usually busy halls of Heaven deserted of any other celestial souls. 

When had he gotten back to heaven? How had he gotten away from Azir-

He was startled out of his thoughts by a low thud. A small object rolled across the floor and stopped at his feet, gently bouncing off the leather of his shoe. Curious, he leaned down to pick up the object and examine it more closely. It was a beautiful golden fountain pen. _His_ beautiful golden fountain pen.

The sight of it made him once again sway with unease. Something about it felt wrong.

Lifting his eyes from the pen, Gabriel followed the path it had traveled across the floor until he laid eyes on where it had come from. 

His desk was the same as ever as well. The polished dark wood contrasted against the overwhelming whiteness of the rest of the room, making it stand out. He hesitantly approached it, gingerly running his hand across the smooth surface, until his hand reached a wet spot that hadn't been visible due to the wood's dark colour.

Ink.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?!"

Gabriel whipped around, only to find himself faced with a startling sight.

Strange - he didn't remember ever having a mirror in his office.

In front of him stood a perfect copy of himself, from the perfectly styled hair down to the immaculately polished shoes. No, not a perfect copy. There was something wrong with the eyes. There was something empty about them, cold.

_Cruel._

"Who- what?" His doppelganger stared at him with the same level of shock he felt. "What is this?"

The copy stalked menacingly closer, his steps echoing off the walls of the office. Gabriel felt like he was being approached by a predator.

And there was only one thing he knew he could do in such a situation.

His knees trembled and buckled under him, slowly lowering him towards the floor. He barely managed to catch himself with one hand against the edge of the desk, stopping himself before ending up kneeling before the now towering figure.

It glanced down at him with interest shining in its glacial purple eyes. Gabriel shivered, suddenly feeling much colder. It was the same look he saw in Aziraphale’s eyes every Saturday, just before he miracled off Gabriel’s clothes.

"What are you?" demanded the other Gabriel, closing in and trapping him with his back against the desk.

"I - I..." No matter how much he pushed, Gabriel couldn't force himself to speak. It felt wrong. His words caught in his throat, choking him.

With the copy so close Gabriel could study its face more closely. Aside from the eyes, the resemblance was uncanny. It looked as if someone had made a perfect copy of his corporation... and filled it with malice.

****

Gabriel had been having a difficult day. He’d been distracted lately and forgotten to fill in his report on the progress he was making with his demon, and now Michael was badgering him about it.

"We need a detailed account of your progress, Gabriel. For the record. If we ever hope to replicate this experiment, we will need to keep close tabs on the process".

Eyebrows furrowed in frustration, Gabriel ran his hand through his hair. It wasn't like he could actually write down a true account of the experiment. He knew Michael wouldn't approve of his more extreme methods. 

Now he was going to have to spend the next few hours making up facts and writing them down.

Well, maybe not the entirety of the next few hours. He could always take some well-deserved breaks, and vent some of his frustration on his little slave.

That would certainly make the day more palatable.

Gabriel continued making his way towards his office, noticing in a detached way that the halls seemed deserted. 

This was not a strange sight to him. The halls of Heaven often seemed lifeless when he paused time. But he couldn't remember doing so.

Oh well, it wasn’t as if it mattered. He didn't wish to be disturbed, so the less angelic activity, the better.

The glass walls of his office were still fogged over from the last time he was there. He'd forgotten to clear them after correcting Crowley's little accident. Luckily it seemed no one noticed, or mentioned it.

_Ought to take care of that… can't be getting careless..._

He was surprised to see someone inside his office, anger rising within him at the thought of someone entering his space without his knowledge or permission.

But his surprise only grew when the stranger turned around and revealed-

His face. Gabriel's own face. 

Uncanny in its likeness, the only unfamiliar characteristic being the clear fear etched across his face.

There was something instinctively wrong about seeing fear in his own eyes.

Angrily he advanced on the intruder, demanding answers, but the wrongness only seemed to grow when he saw this other self cower and shrink away from him. Lowering his body almost to the ground. Fearful. Submissive.

_Interesting._

There were eerie similarities between the intruder's body language and a certain demon's. Cues he'd memorized and greatly enjoyed. On instinct, he stalked even closer, drawn to the intruder's submission.

Shiny violet eyes glanced fearfully up at him. He shuddered with pleasure. 

"What are you?” 

"I - I..." stammered the cowering figure, voice barely above a whisper.

Gabriel lowered his face, bowing slightly in an effort to look at the intruder even closer. He reached out and gripped his chin roughly, forcibly lifting his face and forcing eye contact. 

With growing interest, Gabriel noticed a barely suppressed flinch run through the intruder's body. 

He also noticed his own body's growing interest.

"An impressive copy." He gently turned the intruder’s face from side to side, and to his delight, he offered no resistance. "But not good enough. Eventually someone would have caught onto the lie. Not a very good actor, are you?" 

“I don’t - what?” 

Gabriel eyed the fake. It could be some trick from hell, sending an impostor to cause chaos and confusion. Maybe they were growing suspicious about their missing demon’s whereabouts and had sent a spy to investigate. The fact that they had decided to send a fake version of him of all people did not bode well. Each corporation had been designed and tailored specifically for each angel, to create such a perfect copy you would need the original blueprints. That meant that someone had leaked classified information. Information about _him._

That was not a risk Gabriel could take.

Viciously he strengthened his grip on the fake’s face and harshly pulled him closer, their faces inches apart. With growing excitement he noticed the other’s breathing quicken and pupils dilate.

“Now, I don’t know what game you or your bosses are playing at, doll, but whatever it is...” Gabriel slowly shortened the remaining inches between them, steadily increasing the strength of his grip until he heard a faint whimper free itself from the other’s throat. “...it’s not going to work.”

He relished the resulting shiver.

Leisurely, he let his gaze wander over the body before him, taking in the sight. He wondered just how similar it was to his, which details they had gotten right.

There was one sure fire way to find out. 

****  
Gabriel was hopelessly confused. How could this be happening, none of it made sense. Why was he standing in front of himself, his own identical face mirroring Aziraphale’s cruel hunger?

He warily noticed just how close they were to each other. The copy’s body nearly pressed against him, his own back painfully trapped against the desk, its sharp edge digging into his skin. In a panic Gabriel tried to retreat further, backing away until his upper body arched over the desk, but like a shark smelling blood, his cruel reflection chased after its prey.

Their bodies pressed flush against each other, their heartbeats matched in speed. Gabriel could feel the tension of the other’s muscles as he pushed against him, forcing his back to press against the surface of the desk until he was laying horizontally. His copy’s body on top of him, holding him down. Cold purple eyes glared down at him, pinning him to the surface. Another shiver coursed through his body, as he felt the way they undressed him with their gaze.

“This is the only chance you’ll get to tell me what it is that you’re here for, doll, before I make you regret ever setting foot in my office.”

What could he say? He had no idea of what was happening. He shook his head slightly in confusion; things were becoming stranger and stranger by the second. His reflection’s eyes hardened, mouth twisting in displeasure. Gabriel’s panic grew; he hadn’t meant to defy him, but he had no way of giving him what he wanted.

“I-I’m Gabriel, I…” His wary eyes darted wildly around the room, noticing slight differences he hadn’t seen before. There were chains connected to the floor behind the desk, and sprinkled around them were dark flecks of what appeared to be dried blood. “I don’t know what’s happening.”

A cold smirk etched itself across his double’s face, an unbelieving scoff puffed from his lips. “That must be the most poorly thought out lie I’ve ever heard. I’m afraid you’ll have to do a little better than that.” 

All humor suddenly drained from his face as he pressed even closer to him, roughly taking hold of his wrists and pinning them on either side of his head. He thrust with his hips, forcing himself between his legs and successfully raising the rest of Gabriel’s body onto the desk. Gabriel noticed with rising panic that he could feel the other hardening against him. 

“Well. if you refuse to do this the easy way...” His double thrust again, pushing him further up onto the desk. Gabriel barely managed to suppress a whimper. “...we’ll just have to do this the hard way.”

Fearful tears flooded his eyes at the clear threat the other was making. Gabriel was more hopelessly lost than ever, he had no idea what was happening, or why. Was it a horrible dream? A vision? Could She be behind this nightmare? Meant to show all the flaws and imperfections Aziraphale saw in him? 

Or is this what he was like before? Had he been just as cruel and vicious as Aziraphale, without realising? Was this what others thought of him? Was this what his underlings saw every time they entered his office? Did they even respect him, or did they just fear him? Was this the reason Aziraphale treated him the way he did? 

Was this why he deserved it?

In his despair he hadn’t noticed his copy changing the grip on his wrists, passing them both into one hand and effectively releasing one of his own. With panic he noticed the newly freed hand moving up his chest until it reached his tie, pulling it roughly from around his neck and then proceeding to tie his wrists together with the fabric. Gabriel couldn’t help struggling as he felt the tie being wound tighter and tighter around his wrists.

The other jerked him, pulling painfully at his arms, gripping the knot now holding his hands together.

“Don’t fight me. You’ll just make this worse for yourself.”

He eased the pressure off his hands, and slowly started dragging them upwards “Just keep them right…” He finished by pinning his wrists high over Gabriel’s head. “...here.” 

With his hands locked far out of his sight, Gabriel had never felt so exposed while still wearing clothes. As if reading his thoughts, his double started undoing the buttons of his shirt, exposing Gabriel’s flesh bit by bit. His chest heaved as his breath quickened; he could feel the desperate pounding of his corporation’s heart against his ribcage. 

“Not bad,” murmured his double as he gently caressed the bare skin. “Uncanny really, an almost perfect copy.”

His expression soured further as he closed his fingers around Gabriel’s throat, applying just enough pressure to make his breathing difficult. “It seems like we have a traitor in our midst. Someone’s been leaking confidential information to the wrong people…”

His other hand gripped Gabriel’s hip, pulling down to press their bodies closer together, and then continued down its path until he reached his thigh, lifting it to allow better access to his crotch. Gabriel lifted his eyes towards the ceiling as a few tears dripped down the side of his face.

“Are you going to tell me who it is?”

“I don’t know - I don’t, I swear…” The hand holding his throat squeezed a bit harder. “I-I swear! I swear I don’t know. I don’t know what’s happening-”

The iron grip on his neck prevented him from saying anything else. He desperately wanted to lower his hands and clutch at his neck, but fear kept him frozen. Fearfully, he saw the other hand let go of his thigh and make its way towards the front of his trousers, easily freeing the button and pulling the fabric down, uncovering more skin.

“We should check, shouldn’t we? Make sure they got all the details right.” Easily, he slipped his hand under Gabriel’s clothes until he found his target and roughly grasped between his legs.

An unnerving smile spread across the other Gabriel’s lips, his eyes shining with delight. 

“They did a very good job with you, doll, didn’t they?”

****

Amused, Gabriel noticed that the fake’s occasional shudder had evolved into constant trembling. His lips opened a few times as if trying to form words, but they died before ever reaching his mouth. He eyed his prey pinned helpless underneath him, thinking of the way to best enjoy his spoils. 

He was interrupted by knocking at the door. He swiftly turned his head around only to see that he had neglected to lock it, anyone could barge in if they so desired.

Quickly he turned back to threaten the little fake into silence, only to be shocked to find no one there. Blinking quickly he gazed around the office, looking for a place he could possibly be hiding, but found nothing.

The knock persisted, Gabriel could hear Michael calling him outside. But his thoughts were distracted. Ignoring Michael’s pestering he searched the room once more, but to no avail. Frustration and curiosity built up within him as he took in his empty surroundings.

Where had that pretty little doll gone?

****

Wearily, Gabriel opened his eyes with some difficulty. He was once again disoriented and confused, but not for long. Once his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he instantly recognised the bookshop’s backroom. He also became aware of the pain emanating from his body. His legs ached, his back burned, and it felt as if something was trying to rip his shoulders from his body. He painfully lifted his head from where it slumped against his chest and gazed up at the ceiling, only to see that he was hanging from his battered wrists.

Yes. He remembered this. This was where he had been before ending up in that strange, cold heaven. He remembered the pain of the whip falling endlessly against his back, and the desperation to get away, for it to stop. Slowly his vision had started to fade out.

Did he pass out? Was it a dream?

No matter. He limply let his head fall once more. 

He always ended up here anyway.


End file.
